Shooting Star
Shooting Star 5.png|EBF5 Shooting Star.png|EBF4 The Shooting Star is a non-elemental staff available for Natalie in . Description The Shooting Star is a golden staff with a crooked shaft and a large, star-shaped head. The EBF5 version has a pink gem set in the star. It provides a massive Magic Attack boost and two important status resistances, but no other stat bonuses. Its ability to randomly cast Star Shower can supplement any battle, doing non-elemental damage to all enemies. Stat-wise, the Shooting Star is a slightly stronger version of the Crystal Staff, but with different resistances and no boost. Either one is viable; while the Shooting Star boasts more power than the Crystal Staff, the Crystal Staff has three common resistances that make it more resilient in comparison. The Shooting Star provides a great boost to (second highest amongst staves), as well as a solid boost to . While its offensive stats didn't change much between games, its overall usefulness in EBF5 decreases due to being mostly outclassed by the Paper Fan, which provides a more useful set of resistances and a chance of getting Haste. It's also generally outclassed by Obsidian Staff, which has substantially higher offenses, a more useful elemental boost, and more support potential with the side effects of its normal attack. While the Shooting Star is still a viable choice, it is significantly more situational than before. The Shooting Star grants resistance to (and at max level immunity) to , , , and . Found upon examining the red crystal one screen to the right from the Battle Mountain entrance, behind a battle that appears as a Cosmic Monolith. Thermal Boots are required to get there. |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Syphon |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Dispel |res2num = long100 |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 25% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 55% |lvl5MAG = 70% |Element = None |BonusSkillPower = (60%) |item21 = Rainbow Gems |item21number = 1 |item31 = Rainbow Gems |item31number = 3 |item41 = Gold Plate |item41number = 4 |item42 = Rainbow Gems |item42number = 3 |item51 = Gold Plate |item51number = 14}} |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Syphon |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Dispel |res2num = long100 |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 25% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 60% |lvl5MAG = 80% |Element = None |BonusSkillPower = (70%) |item21 = Rainbow Gems |item21number = 1 |item31 = Rainbow Gems |item31number = 3 |item41 = Gold Plate |item41number = 4 |item42 = Rainbow Gems |item42number = 3 |item51 = Gold Plate |item51number = 14}} The Shooting Star is found inside a chest in a dead end of the Mineshaft Maze. * * * |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 25% |lvl3MAG = 45%40% |lvl4MAG = 65%55% |lvl5MAG = 85%75% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 15% |lvl4MDF = 20% |lvl5MDF = 25% |resist1type = StatusPair |resist1 = Syphon |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Dispel |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Death |res3num = long100 |Element = None |AutoSkillPower = 45/3 |AutoSkillChance = (50%) |BonusSkillPower = 100 |BonusSkillChance = (33%) |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (30%) |item21 = Rainbow Ore |item21number = 1 |item31 = Rainbow Ore |item31number = 4 |item41 = Ruby |item41number = 1 |item42 = Sapphire |item42number = 1 |item43 = Emerald |item43number = 1 |item51 = Star Fragment |item51number = 1 |item52 = Rainbow Ore |item52number = 10 |note = Before the v2 update, didn't give Good Luck and had no Death/Doom resistance. }} * * * |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 25% |lvl3MAG = 35% |lvl4MAG = 55% |lvl5MAG = 70% |lvl1EVA = 5% |lvl2EVA = 10% |lvl3EVA = 15% |lvl4EVA = 20% |lvl5EVA = 25% |resist1type = StatusPair |resist1 = Curse+Bad Luck |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Syphon |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Dispel |res3num = long100 |Element = None |BonusSkillPower = 75 |BonusSkillChance = (40%) |item21 = Rainbow Ore |item21number = 1 |item31 = Rainbow Ore |item31number = 4 |item41 = Ruby |item41number = 1 |item42 = Sapphire |item42number = 1 |item43 = Emerald |item43number = 1 |item51 = Star Fragment |item51number = 1 |item52 = Rainbow Ore |item52number = 10}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Staves Category:Natalie